I Want To Find Someone Like Me
by xXPassionForWritingXx
Summary: Stiles has always felt alone since his mother passed and when Derek finally lets him in, Stiles finds that maybe he has found someone who was like him, someone who was alone too.
1. Stiles Stilinski

**I don't know where this story will go but I am going to take it slow and really let Stiles and Derek's relationship develop rather than rush things. Enjoy!**

"_You know every day I saw her lying in that hospital slowly dying, and I thought how the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own. This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life. It's you. It's you Stiles. You killed your mother. You hear me? You killed her. And now you are killing me."_

Stiles knew this was fake, that it was his worst fear, that it never happened, but when he woke from yet another dream where his father said this to him, he broke down.

Tears streaming down his pale cheeks and onto the softness of his pillowcase, his heart clenching in pain as the words he said to himself haunted him in his dreams, or should he rather say nightmares. He turned on his side toward his bedside table and stared at the picture of his mother that had sat there since he returned from her funeral.

She was beautiful, strong, and supportive. She kept Stiles in check and even though he used to get angry with her and say things that he now regrets, Stiles misses her like crazy and there isn't a day that goes by that his heart doesn't hurt now that she is gone.

He misses the food she cooked, the way she smelled, the crazy giggles she got when his father did something romantic. He even missed the way she nagged at him to clean his room or brush his teeth, or how she reminded him a million times to grab a jacket before he left the house.

Stiles loved his father, and the man had done a wonderful job taking care of him after his mother had passed, but both son and father were empty inside. Cold and broken, lacking the comfort of the woman that both of them relied on for part of their lives.

Stiles couldn't count how many times he sat outside his parent's bedroom listening to his father pray as his mother sat, dying, in the hospital. His father would completely break down, yelling at God to not take away the one woman he had ever loved. Stiles had sat there too, praying silently that God would answer his father's prayers. Sadly prayers were not answered and his mother had passed away.

When his mother was gone, things changed, drastically.

Stiles was just little when he lost his mother, so when his father started drowning himself in work, Stiles was accompanied by a babysitter.

Mrs. Lane was very old and very mean. She would yell, she would curse, she would scold and Stiles would cry, she was nothing like the boy's mother. He would cry all day until his father returned from work. It was after about the tenth time Mrs. Lane had smacked him, he snapped.

Stiles packed a backpack, grabbed a jacket and his mother's picture and he fled.

The boy ran to the park a few miles away. Slept in the slide, cold and hungry but he refused to return to his house. He just pulled his coat tighter around his body and tried to fall asleep, crying when he heard howling, scared of what could come after him as he slept in the cold plastic of the slide.

That slide was where Stiles met Scott McCall.

It was the next morning that Scott came bumbling down the slide and crashed straight into a sleeping Stiles.

"Why are you sleeping in a slide," he had asked the boy who clung to the picture of his mother, tears in his eyes. "My mom died and my dad left me with a witch," Stiles mumbled, as the two sat in the slide, Scott's mother calling for him. "You should stay with me. My mom is nice," Scott replied with a toothy grin, pushing Stiles to slide down the rest of the slide and meet his mother.

Nodding, Stiles followed behind Scott until he was face to face with a smiling woman. "Mom can this boy stay with us. He doesn't have a mom," Scott asked and his mother, Melissa, lost her smile. "Where is your father," she asked Stiles, as the boy shuffled his feet in the sawdust, refusing to look up at the woman knowing she would send him back to his house and to Mrs. Lane.

"My dad is the sheriff," he replied, his voice mumbled and barely audible. "He is never home."

Melissa had taken them to her house where Scott and Stiles got ice cream and played with his hot wheels for a few hours before Stiles' father was there to pick him up.

"Stiles Stilinski you scared me half to death. Mrs. Lane said that you ran away and I have been looking for you all night," the sheriff scolded the boy as Stiles sat there, tears threatening to slip from his eyes.

"Sheriff can I talk to you in the kitchen," Melissa had asked, as she ushered Scott and Stiles up to Scott's bedroom.

"Do you want to be friends," Stiles asked as the two boys sat at the end of Scott's bed, neither of them really wanting to play, instead sat there wondering what their parents were talking about.

Stiles had never had any friends before, choosing to stay by himself, but Scott had helped him and Stiles knew that he would be a good friend. "Sure," Scott replied with a smile and then offering to let Stiles borrow his favorite baseball to play catch with his dad.

It was minutes later when his father called the boys downstairs and took Stiles home, where he told his son that on Melissa's days off she would watch him and that Mrs. Lane will be let off and Stiles' father would find a better babysitter.

"Scott let me borrow his ball. Let's play catch when we get home," Stiles suggested as he walked toward his father's car. "Sure buddy," the sheriff replied, draping his arm around his son and smiling down at the boy, wanting his son to know that he was his father and that he was there for him.

With a smile Stiles left Scott's house, finally thinking that life might be getting better.

So Scott and Stiles became best friends, and Stiles was more than grateful to have someone distract him from the pain of losing his mother.

It was when third grade came around that Stiles met Lydia Martin. To this day he doesn't think she remembers their first meeting, but he could never forget.

He had been sitting at his desk when she walked in, her red hair pinned back with a flower barrette and she was wearing a pink dress and white stockings. Stiles instantly fell in love, thinking she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had stood there in the doorway scanning the room. Leaving his desk, Stiles walked up to her, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "You can sit by me if you want," Stiles said with a huge smile as she blushed and played with the flower in her hair. Shyly she nodded and sat down next to him.

"I'm Lydia," she said quietly extending her small hand, Stiles not hesitating to take it and shake it softly.

"Stiles Stilinski," he replied happily.

"You have a funny name," she giggled and Stiles just shrugged his shoulders. They then started debating which was better: Hey Arnold vs. Rugrats. Stiles gave up and let Rugrats win because he wanted to please the girl.

Lydia sat by him three days after that before she met Jackson. As though Stiles never existed, she never said another word to him until they were in high school. She had met the man of her dreams and Stiles just watched from afar as he lost yet another girl in his life.

Stiles instead focused on his studies. Studying every night after he left Scott's house, he struggled with his ADHD, but Stiles managed to get A's in all his classes.

Though he was still looked at as stupid for the random things to fly out of his mouth. He couldn't help that his mouth had no filter, it was just something people got used to, rolling their eyes when Stiles would make a remark.

When Scott was turned, Stiles was all but excited. He always dreamed of adventures like this, supernatural things actually being real.

When Stiles met Allison he knew that his life was about to change again, and he was right. Scott spent less time playing video games with him and more time with Allison.

Stiles knew the time where he would be alone again was going to come at some point in his life, so when he spent a whole week without hearing from Scott he took it well. He busied himself with homework and reading, and waited to hear from Scott again.

Stiles was losing another person in his life, but he wasn't going to show the sadness he felt inside.

Instead he picked up his backpack the next morning, went to school with a smile, and made another stupid remark that people rolled their eyes at and ignored.

Nobody tried to understand Stiles, they just brushed him off as a nuisance. That was until Derek Hale found him in the cemetery and he somehow found someone who was like him.

Someone who was broken and alone.

**Sorry this was really short, I just wanted to maybe show how alone Stiles feels before I really start the story of him finding someone he can find comfort in. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The Cemetery

**So here is another chapter! Please R&R! Enjoy!**

Stiles was sitting on the ground, staring hard at the grave in front of him.

_Beloved Wife, Mother, and Friend._

He came to his mother's grave every once in a while to talk to her about the hard things he was going through. But today he just wanted to feel close to her.

So he sat down and just stared.

Stiles ran his fingers across the engraving on the tombstone as tears slipped down his pale cheeks.

"Damn do I miss you," he whispered, memories of his mom flooding into his mind.

The peaceful silence that surrounded him allowed him to drift off into a daydream about when his mother took him to his grandmother's grave for the first time.

"_Mom why are we here," Stiles had questioned as his mother held his hand tightly, standing in front of a small tombstone. "This is where my mom, your grandmother, is buried," she replied sweetly_, wiping tears from her face.

"_Why is she buried," the boy asked, never being told about death before. _

"_Honey, you grandmother passed away a few years ago. You probably don't remember. Now she lives up in heaven, but her body stays here," his mother replied, motioning toward the grave._

"_Can she hear us," Stiles had asked quietly making his mom chuckle. _

"_Stiles she is always looking over us, so she will always be able to hear us when we want to speak to her."_

"_Hi grandma," Stiles quickly whispers and his mother laughs. Leaning down she wraps her arms around Stiles' small body and she smiles at him._

"_You are such a sweet little boy."_

_Stiles smiled back at his mom before leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek._

Shaking his head, Stiles dropped his head and began playing with the blades of grass.

"Mom you told me that if I wanted to I could always talk to someone who was dead. That they would be there to listen. Mom, I really wish you were here. I could really use one of your hugs and those amazing grilled cheese sandwiches you used to make," Stiles said with a laugh, running his hands through his buzz cut hair.

A snap of a twig behind him, made Stiles jump and turn to see who was behind him.

"Derek. You scared me half to death," Stiles hissed as the older boy stood there with flowers, watching Stiles intently.

"I didn't see you sitting there. I was going to visit my family," Derek replied, motioning toward tombstones a few spots away from Stiles' mother's grave.

Derek shuffled away and Stiles watched as the alpha set three sets of flowers on three different graves.

"That there mom is Derek Hale. He is a complete ass as you probably have seen, but I feel he would probably understand me better than anyone else I know. But after his family died, he doesn't talk to anyone," Stiles whispered, not wanting Derek to overhear his conversation with his mother.

"He puts on a tough guy act, but I know he is hurting like crazy and I feel bad for the guy."

Derek turns and catches Stiles watching him, the alpha's eyes narrowed in confusion before turning away. Shaking his head, Derek walks away, leaving Stiles alone again.

"I wish he would just talk to someone. He will drive himself crazy if he doesn't get out what's on his mind."

"Oh and what is on my mind," Stiles hears a growl behind him and his face flushes.

"Oh h-h-hi Derek," he stutters, turning and staring up at the glaring alpha, whose nose was flaring and breathing was loud.

"Talking about me Stilinski," Derek asked, head cocked to the side, anger in every word.

"Just introducing the alpha to my mother," Stiles replied, motioning toward the tombstone.

"So what is in my mind that is going to drive me crazy if I don't tell someone," Derek asks, smirk on his face.

"Your feelings. You keep them all bottled up until you explode in anger. You can't talk about them," Stiles replied, scared at how the alpha will respond.

"And you think I should open up to you? A stupid teenager. What do you know about what has happened in my life," Derek's smirk went away and was replaced with a growl, his brow furrowing and eyes narrowing.

"We both lost people Derek. I think we share more in common than you think," Stiles replied, standing up and brushing the dirt from his pants, Derek towering over him trying to scare him.

Stiles stood there, face to face with Derek, but he refused to move. Refused to give in to Derek's threats.

"You are an idiot," Derek snarls in Stiles face before turning around and walking away.

"Stop hiding from yourself Derek. You will only end up hurting more," Stiles called after him, but he got no reply.

Stiles watches as Derek walks away until the blur of the alpha's frame disappeared.

Turning back toward his mother's tombstone, Stiles laughs.

"Nice guy huh," he asks, rolling his eyes. "Well I need to get back home and study. I will come visit in a few days. Love you," and with that Stiles made his way toward the entrance of the cemetery.

When he approached his car, which was parked in the empty gravel parking lot Stiles found that his front left tire had been slashed.

"Fucking Derek," Stiles growled, slamming his fist on the hood of his jeep and kicking up some of the loose rocks, creating a wave of dust.

Grabbing his cell phone he dialed Scott's number angrily.

"Hey Stiles what's up," Scott asked and Stiles could tell he was preoccupied. "I need a ride. Your fucking alpha slashed my tire," Stiles replied, leaning up against his car.

"Uh-yeah-sure. Give me two minutes and I will be on my way. Sorry about Derek. I know he has anger problems," Scott said before hanging up, Stiles hearing Allison giggle before the line went dead.

"More like an hour," Stiles mumbled, starting to walk home. The cemetery was only about an hour and a half walk so he figured he could be back by dark.

Shuffling his feet against the pavement, Stiles started walking home. Grabbing his iPod from his coat, he put the ear buds in and pressed play.

"This is such bullshit," Stiles groaned ten minutes into his walk. Grabbing his phone again, he dialed the alpha's number.

"Thank you for leaving me stranded to walk alone in the dusk when there are fucking alphas around that could kill me jackass," Stiles yells as he hears Derek pick up the phone.

"Maybe it will teach you a lesson about talking behind people's back," Derek replied with a snarl. "Oh yes dying would be such a punishment," Stiles replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You know your sarcasm is very annoying," the alpha growled. "So is having a deranged alpha who has no compassion for anybody but himself," Stiles yelled into the phone.

The teen froze when he instantly heard a loud howl in the woods to his left. "Derek was that your howl," but the line was dead and Stiles began to panic.

Searching his pocket he prayed he might have something to protect himself but his fingers just fumbled with his keys.

"I'm going to die," Stiles whimpered, turning around in circles, searching everywhere for the wolf who had howled moments earlier.

"Stilinski get over here," the teen hears Derek's voice to his right. Searching the woods, Stiles finally spots him hidden behind some trees.

Stiles quickly starts to shuffle toward Derek, when he notices Derek's eyes widen. Turning the teen whimpers when he sees an alpha standing right behind him, his fangs bared.

Derek comes out from the woods, wolfed out and ready to fight. Shoving Stiles behind him, Derek stands up in front of the alpha and growls.

"He is mine," Derek snarls, and the wolf glances back at Stiles' shaking body, the teen plastered against Derek's back, scared to let go.

The other alpha steps forward and Derek lunges, Stiles falling to the ground, his hands digging into the gravel.

"Stiles cover up your hands, the smell of blood will attract the alpha more," Derek growled as he struggles to take control of the fight.

Stiles shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket, hoping that it might mask the smell of blood. He watches scared as the alpha takes a swing of his claws and connects with Derek's jaw, the older teen's skin tear and blood starts to seep out of the wounds.

Stiles can't be worried too long because the wounds heal and Derek seems even more angry as he launches his body at the alpha and sinks his fangs into the other alpha's arm.

The alpha howled in pain, trying to get Derek off, but Derek just sunk his claws into the alpha's chest and tear them down to the waistband of the alpha's pants.

Whimpering the alpha begs to be let go, that he will stay away. Derek shoves himself off of the bleeding wolf and steps towards Stiles.

"If I see you again I will kill you," Derek promises as he watches the alpha run away and disappear into the woods.

"How are your hands," Derek asks, helping Stiles stand and pulling the teen's hands out of his pockets. "Fine, just scratched up," Stiles replied, wincing when Derek uses his claws to pick out some of the gravel that was lodged into his palms.

"Careful," he growls at the alpha, and Derek just glares at him.

"Just be happy I am helping."

"Hey this wouldn't be a problem if you wouldn't have stranded me at the cemetery," Stiles complained, picking up his keys that had slipped from his pocket when he fell.

"Just come with me," Derek said, rolling his eyes and making his way into the woods. "Where are we going," Stiles questioned as he followed behind Derek, mumbling when he was submerged in darkness and had to cling to the back of Derek's jacket to not lose him.

Chuckling Derek shook his head and Stiles smacked his softly in the back.

"We are going to my house. It is closer than yours and I can finish cleaning your hands and then drive you home," Derek replies to Stiles' previous question.

After twenty minutes of tripping over roots and rocks Stiles finally sees Derek's house and he breathes a sigh of relief that he didn't twist an ankle walking through the woods in the dark.

Digging into his pocket, Derek pulls out his keys and looks over his shoulder. "You can let go of my jacket now."

"Oh yeah, right," Stiles replies embarrassed, a blush climbing up his neck as the teen runs a hand through his hair.

They climb the stairs to the front door of the rundown house and Derek lets them both in. "Go take a seat in the kitchen I will grab the first aid kit from my room," Derek calls over his shoulder as he climbs the stairs.

Stiles shuffles through the house, glancing around at all the burned walls and shakes his head before entering the kitchen. Pulling himself up onto a counter top he sits there and waits, subconsciously playing with the dirt in his half.

"Stop messing with them, they will only get infected that way," Derek growls as he enters the kitchen.

"They burn like a bitch," Stiles whines as Derek stands beside him and pulls out tweezers from the kit.

"Stop complaining," Derek mumbles as he resumes the taking out of the gravel from Stiles' hands.

"So I noticed most of these walls are burnt up. Do you think it is safe to live here, I mean what if the house collapses," Stiles asks, his breath hitching when Derek lets the tweezers dig into one of the holes in the teen's hands.

"The house is safe. Stop worrying," Derek snarls, and when Stiles starts to say something again Derek glares up at him, silencing the teen.

"Can you just shut up and let me finish."

Stiles nods and just watches intently as Derek finishes picking out the rocks.

"Where did you learn to do this," Stiles asks, breaking the silence. "My mother," Derek growls, pulling Stiles off the counter and toward the sink.

"Put your hands under the water," Derek says flipping on the water and Stiles' eyes start to water when his hands start to burn more. Grabbing a bottle Derek shut off the water and pours the liquid from the bottle onto Stiles' hands and the teen pulls away and takes a swing at Derek.

"What the fuck," Stiles complains, flailing his hands in the air. "Hydrogen peroxide, it's to stop infection you big baby," Derek growls, grabbing the teen's hands and wrapping them.

"Oh man how will I be able to do anything with these bandages," Stiles grumbles, looking down at his hands. "You're welcome," Derek says, rolling his eyes at Stiles' lack of appreciation.

"Why should I say thank you when you were the reason this happened," the teen said, waving his hands in Derek's face.

The alpha ignored Stiles and headed toward the front door. "Come on," he yells toward the teen and Stiles hurries to follow.

The car ride to Stiles' house was quiet for the most part. "What is on this cd," Stiles' questioned as he motioned toward the cd that stuck out of the cd player.

Derek shoved the disc in and waited for the music to play. "The Black Keys," Stiles says with a smile, "Nice."

Derek shrugs his shoulders and Stiles smile widens when he watches the alpha tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

The two spent the rest of the car ride listening to the music that engulfed them. "What are you going to do about the alphas," Stiles' asks, flipping off the music as the approach his house.

"Give them the choice to leave or kill them," Derek says casually as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Will you need help," Stiles asks, unbuckling his seatbelt as Derek shuts off the engine in Stiles' driveway, letting out a breath of relief when he notices the sheriff isn't home.

"The rest of the pack can help if they want, it would probably be easier to get rid of them faster, but we won't need your help," Derek replies, waiting for the teen to get out of the car. "Oh okay," Stiles says quickly before exiting the car, a bit disappointed that he is never allowed to help even though he had proved to be useful in the past.

The teen doesn't even bother to watch Derek drive off, he just enters his house and slams the door behind him.

Pulling out his cell phone from his pockets he redials Scott's number.

"Oh shit Stiles I forgot to pick you up. Are you still there? I can leave now," Stiles hears Scott scurrying around asking Allison in a whisper where his keys were.

"Don't bother Scott. I am already home," Stiles replied, rolling his eyes at his friend. "Sorry Stiles. I know I have been a shitty friend lately," Scott says.

"Dude it's fine. You and Allison are busy, I get it. Look I am going to head to bed. I will call you tomorrow," Stiles responds before hanging up and heading up to his room.

Slipping off his clothes, Stiles crawls into his bed and curls up. He must have been tired because before he knew it, Stiles was fast asleep, drifting off to more nightmares.

**So this started off going in one direction, but I felt the relationship would be moving too quickly, so I revised this whole chapter to stretch out the time before Stiles and Derek's relationship grows. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**If anybody was wondering, I will continue my Fighting For Love story, but I have writer's block on that one, but I promise a new chapter soon for both of my stories!**

**xXPassionForWritingXx**


End file.
